


Kara, grade A detective

by InLust



Series: adventures of little sister kara [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Relationships, kara being investigative, potstickers, where the hell has lucy been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: “Oh my god,” Kara gasps loudly from her work station. “Oh my god! Oh my god!” 
   Winn looks over from his screen and sees the blonde freaking out in her space as she stares at her phone. “What? What??”  Kara sputters as she points at her phone like a mad woman. “Sh-he-pffft--Lucy!” in which Kara, like the rest of us, wonder where the hell Lucy's been this whole time and ends up investigating only to find out things she wasn't expecting to discover





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanexercise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/gifts).



> i blame justanexercise for this goddamnit why did we have to have a conversation about "it's classified" if i were like more clear headed i might write this a bit differently but i thought this'd be a fun tid bit about asking where lucy's been but also in turn finding out she's lowkey been dating alex this whole time

“Oh my god,” Kara gasps loudly from her work station. “Oh my god! _Oh my god_!” 

Winn looks over from his screen and sees the blonde freaking out in her space as she stares at her phone. “What? **What**??”

Kara sputters as she points at her phone like a mad woman. “Sh-he-pffft-- _Lucy_!”

Winn stares at her in bewilderment. “ _What_?” he parrots for the third time.

“She checked into Noonan’s just now!” Kara all but yells. As incredulous as she sounds, there’s no hiding her excitement. Especially, when she superspeeds out of the DEO, to find Lucy. 

Alex is just walking over to Winn’s station when she gets a breeze from her sister speeding by. “Uh, where is she going?” 

Winn just stares in confusion. “Noonan’s?” he offers up. Then he brushes it off. “She said something about Lucy checking in and she got all excited.”

Alex tries to hold back a smile from her sister’s antics. “Well, she isn’t going to find Lucy there.”

“What about Lucy?” 

_ Speak of the devil.  _

Winn looks over to the voice that he hasn’t heard in months. There she is, Lucy Lane, casually walking over with a crew wheeling in cases and cases of god knows what. 

“Hey, Winn,” Lucy greets like she’s always known he was there. 

His mouth subtly drops before he purses his lips. He furrows his brows contemplating his question. 

It gets put on the backburner when Lucy places a container on the control panel next to Alex before pulling her into a hug. 

“Long time no see, Danvers,” Lucy greets almost playfully. 

“Uh huh,” Alex throws back with a familiarity that Winn can only stare at in confusion. She pulls back from the hug, gently sliding her hands down Lucy’s arms. With a brief grasp of her hands, she turns her attention to the container on the controls. “What is this?”

Alex cracks it open slightly and a gorgeous scent wafts from the container, rich oils mixed with pork and herbs. “Really?” she turns to Lucy with a playful glare. 

Lucy shoots Alex a wink before looking at Winn. “What’s up, Winn? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Winn doesn’t even realize he’s been staring. Because he hasn’t seen Lucy since he started working there. “Oh, oh, it’s nothing. I’m just really confused--- _where_ have you been these last couple of months?” 

“Oh you know, _here, there,_ ” Lucy answers so mysteriously.

It kind of freaks Winn out that she smiles with such mischievousness. It also doesn’t help that Lucy doesn’t answer. Then, he goes onto his computer and starts going through the database. His eyes widen, when he realizes that yes, indeed, Lucy Lane is still one of the _**directors** _ of the DEO.

“I’m sure you won’t find anything,” Lucy says, suddenly in front of him. He kind of jumps because he never realized Lucy would be like a freaking ninja. There’s a glint in her eyes that makes him smile. “There are a lot of things that need to be organized and cataloged. Do you mind taking care of that?” 

She sounds so polite and professional but regardless, Winn is kind of terrified by the mystery of it all. Instead of questioning, he jumps out of his seat and follows the team with the containers.

Alex tries to hold back a laugh as Winn scurries off. To think she could instill fear in Winn, Lucy was worse apparently. 

“So other than food, do you come bearing any other gifts?” Alex asks as subtly as she can, moving towards the director like there’s a gravitational pull. 

“To be fair, that isn’t for you,” Lucy cheekily responds as she moves back towards Alex. Her hand dancing along the controls before her fingertips reach Alex’s hand. “But if you want your gift then---”

_ WOOOSH _

Alex pulls her hand away quickly and crosses her arm. She turns in her spot before leaning back against the controls. 

“She wasn’t there!” Kara whines as she approaches from the window entrance. She gets close to the controls before she realizes Lucy is _standing_ there. There’s a loud squeal as she rushes over to the smaller woman. 

Lucy is ready for her though. Alex watches as Kara practically tackles Lucy in a bone crushing-- _thankfully not literally_ \--hug. There’s a little **oomph** as Lucy is lifted in the air by Kara. 

Alex shakes her head. “Someone’s excited,” she comments aloud. 

Kara spins Lucy around happily, with Lucy giggling carefree in her arms. “You’re here!” Kara can’t contain her excitement before setting Lucy down. Alex knows the barrage of questions are coming next. “What have you been doing? Where have you been? Why aren’t you here with us? Did your hair get longer? Did you color it? Wha--”

“Slow down there, tiger,” Lucy interrupts with a smile on her face. “I just went to get lunch.”

Kara makes a face. “Lunch?” She frowns. “Lucy, you haven’t been here in **three** months and you’re telling me you went out for _lunch_??” 

Watching Kara dissatisfied with Lucy’s response is the best thing Alex has seen all week. Alex knows how her sister gets when people go away on trips. Kara is so curious about where people go and what they see. Lucy’s been gone for months, so Kara is definitely like a child excited for a bedtime story. 

Lucy tugs Kara towards the container sitting on the control panel. “See? Lunch.” 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Potstickers!” she blurts out as she pops open the container again. She gasps loudly. “They’re fresh!” She takes a generous whiff of them, even though she really doesn’t need to. “They’re not from here!” She picks one up and pops it into her mouth before letting out a satisfied moan.

Alex frowns at her sister’s manners. Lucy stares at her with a shit eating grin. Just because Kara is now effectively distracted by potstickers. All Alex can do is glare at Lucy, playfully of course. 

“These are so good!” Kara gushes as she picks up another one. She holds it up for Lucy this time. “Eat it with me!” She smiles brightly. 

Alex tries really hard to push down the annoying green monster because she knows how much Kara adores Lucy, to the point of sharing her food with her, and she knows that it’s nothing more than Kara being affectionate. Her sister has shared food with her before...like _twice_ **willingly**.

Lucy laughs in return, taking a bite of the potsticker before glancing at Alex. The brief stare enough to let Alex know that she’s making a face. 

Alex straightens up and throws in her two cents. “Can you at least go to the break room? And not eat around the control panel.” It comes out a bit snippy but she can’t help it. 

Kara wrinkles her nose. “Party pooper,” she pouts before picking up the container with one hand and grabbing Lucy’s with the other. “Come on! I want to know where you’ve been and where you got these.” 

Alex opens her mouth but Kara’s pulling Lucy along happily, already going on about what’s happened in the last three months.

Lucy turns to stare at Alex helplessly, but there’s a smile on her face anyways. _Later?_ She mouths to Alex. 

Alex waves it off but smiles regardless. 

_Call me?_ Lucy gestures with a hopeful look on her face. 

Alex rolls her eyes in response and nods like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara has always been a curious girl. Having crashed landed on a completely new planet, there were a lot of questions she had. Like why she could see through things and people or why she could jump into the air, practically into space or why she could lift a car with one arm. Or those strange Earthly customs that fascinated her like cooking a turkey to give thanks or gift giving during Christmas in honor of a man named Jesus. Some of them made sense, others were wildly absurd, for instance the dating ritual when boys would antagonize the object of their affections.

Regardless, curiosity has always been part of her nature. To learn and to uncover the truth. 

As she grew up, her curiosity of Earth and its culture abated, which allowed her to focus on the people that interested her the most. 

At present, Lucy intrigued her the most. 

Lucy was a great friend. Much greater than Kara could imagine them to have turned out, considering James had caught both of their attention. Kara knows how that could’ve turned out much worse. But Lucy wasn’t antagonistic by nature, it was an unfortunate circumstance for the both of them. And maybe in recognizing that, Kara understood how they could move forward as _friends_. 

“Mmmm, China?” 

“ _Nope_.” 

“Shanghai?” 

“ _Nope_.” 

“Taiwan.” 

“Are you literally going through different parts of China right now?” 

“Taiwan is not a part of China, Lucy! Don’t be insensitive!” Kara chides playfully as she pops another potsticker in her mouth. 

Lucy laughs as she takes one as well. She knew that, she just enjoyed riling Kara up. “You’re still wrong.” 

“Aww, come on,” Kara whines. “Where did you get these?”

“You have to guess. You can literally travel the earth in minutes and you’re telling me you’ve never stopped in different countries for potstickers?”

The blonde chews the potsticker carefully, wondering if there was that much of a difference in taste by country. “Korea?” 

“No.” 

“Japan?” 

“What’re they called there?” Lucy asks in return with a glint in her eyes. 

Kara brightens. “ _Gyoza_!” If she sounds like a five year old, be damned, she was curious. She was going to do whatever it took to find out where Lucy’s been. “Is that where you were? Japan?” 

Lucy takes another gyoza and shakes her head. “I wish I could tell you, but it’s classified.” 

“Classified?” Kara balks. How are there different clearances at the DEO? She’s been there for months. “I’m Supergirl, I’m sure I can know.” 

There’s a cheeky smile on Lucy’s face that makes Kara pout. “That is also classified.” 

_ Well...that’s not---  _

“I thought we were friends Lucy!”

Lucy laughs as Kara thinks of who else would be privy to Lucy’s whereabouts.

\---------------------------

“Australia.”

“No.”

“Austria.” 

“No.”

“Azerbaijin.” 

“ _What_?” Alex finally stops going through the report to look up at her sister sitting across from her in the conference room. 

Kara has her laptop open and with her steno pad and papers scattered about. She’s supposed to be working on her article for Snapper, but instead she’s been bothering Alex. 

“Bahrain,” Kara goes on, taking Alex’s response as a negative. 

“Are you literally just naming countries in alphabetical order?” Alex shoots at her sister playfully. “Shouldn’t you be working on your article?” 

Kara pouts and deflates into her seat. “I just want to know where she’s been. She wouldn’t tell me yesterday during lunch and today she’s stuck in debrief meetings all day.”

“That’s because it’s _classified_ ,” Alex informs. She has to admit, it’s nice having Kara around at the DEO but it’s also nice to know something Kara doesn’t know.

Kara stares at her sister with wide eyes. “I’ve been working here for so long and you’re telling me it’s classified?” 

“That’s not really surprising because I’ve worked here longer,” Alex reminds.

“But you’re my sister!” Kara tries to argue. “That has to count for something.”

“ _Technically_ \---” Alex lets the sentence hang with a cheeky smile that has her sister huffing. 

“Well, Lucy is my friend,” Kara puffs out instead, crossing her arms, “and she’s director.” Alex snorts. Like that sounds so _impressive_. “I have to have _some kind_ of clearance.”

“That’s not really how it works.”

“Well how do I get the right clearance?” Kara leans in quickly. 

Alex smirks a bit, leaning in to respond, “That’s classified.”

The blonde looks unamused as her brows knit and she shoots a glare. Alex laughs as she sits back in her seat. Kara stares at her sister, shaking her head. “Some sister you are, I thought you were on my side.” 

“Hey, there you are.” 

The Danvers sister turn to the sound of Lucy’s voice at the door. Kara smiles brightly. 

“Hey! We were just talking about you,” Kara greets in return. 

Lucy looks at Kara with a slightly surprised look on her face. “Kara, I didn’t know you were here,” Lucy recovering so quickly Kara doesn’t even notice. 

Alex smiles at Lucy. “Kara likes to use the DEO as her own personal office now,” she informs. 

“Oh well, I’m sure that we can find you a better spot than the conference room,” Lucy instantly says, sounding chivalrous as ever. 

Kara shoots Alex a look. “See? Director Lucy is my friend.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alex rolls her eyes before going back to her paperwork.

“Are you done with your meetings?” Kara asks hopefully. “I was thinking we could do lunch.”

Lucy shakes her head, revealing nothing. “Unfortunately not. There are a lot of things I have to prepare for.”

“Anything, I can help with?”

Lucy makes a face. “Sorry, Kara, it’s classified.”

“Oh you don’t say.” Kara tilts her head towards her sister, who is apparently engrossed in her reports. 

“Alex, do you mind if I see you in the armory?”

Alex looks surprised at the request but gets up quickly grabbing her reports with her. She shoots a playful look at Kara, like she’s won some sort of game. Kara stares at her sister suspiciously. _That’s weird. And a bit random._

\---------------------------

There is something fishy going on. Because not only is Lucy deliberately hiding behind clearance levels about where she’s been, Alex is lying to her about knowing where Lucy’s been. 

Kara’s done a bit of snooping around. First with Winn. Because he was a bit suspicious (despite being kind of scared of Lucy, which is absurd) as to who actually knows what Director Lane has been up to. And he's kind of the office gossip. Kara's sure Agent Vasquez and he have a lot to discuss during lunch breaks. 

“I overheard Lucy talking to Alex the other day about her recent mission. No idea where they were talking about but I distinctly heard Alex thanking Lucy for the recovery. It’s sort of weird though considering Alex doesn’t have clearance anywhere near J’onn’s and Lucy’s level.”

This catches Kara’s attention. “Alex doesn’t have clearance?”  

Winn shakes his head. “Nope, well--she has higher clearance than most people but this is like some Level 10 SHIELD clearance, which you know makes sense because directors and all that.”

Kara frowns. “That’s interesting…”

\---------------------------

Then _of course_ , she has to double check with J’onn about it because Lucy was his co-director. Yet, he has been acting solely for the past couple of months without any mention of Lucy. 

“So do you ever go on missions outside of National City anymore J’onn?” she tries to casually ask. 

J’onn glances from the main screens to Kara, who is casually standing next to him swaying from side to side. “I do, but it’s less frequent now.” 

“Well, I bet you sure miss it. Being able to travel to exotic places. Argentina, Chile, China, Japan….” 

J’onn raises his eyebrows at the blonde before turning suspiciously to her. “I’ve spent hundreds of years roaming Earth before becoming Hank Henshaw. I’m sure I can give it a rest now.” 

Kara deflates for a second. That wasn’t the response she was hoping for. And she debates whether she should pout to get her way with this. 

“Is there a reason why you’re inquiring about the DEO’s missions, Kara?” 

“Well, it’s just that Alex was telling me that Lucy gets to go on all these cool missions to these cool places, and I was sort of wondering if I could go?” She looks so hopefully at J’onn and throws a bit of innocence into the mix, just so he doesn’t notice that this is for her little mission. 

“Alex has been telling you where Director Lane has been?” J’onn is intrigued. He doesn’t give away much though but Kara can tell something is off about his response. 

Kara really hopes she hasn’t just thrown her sister under the bus for no reason. 

J’onn squares himself and stands with his hands on his hips. Kara knows that look on his face. She knows-- _oh god_ \--Alex is in so much trouble.

\---------------------------

The only thing that she can think of is how much trouble she is going to be in if Alex finds out that Kara did this. Because now, both Lucy and Alex are in J’onn’s office after her conversation with him. She was just curious about where everyone stood in knowing where Lucy’s been. 

_ Why does it have to be classified? _

That’s just begging for Kara to uncover it. 

Now she is carefully standing just outside of J’onn’s office, listening through the sliver that isn’t heavily dampened. Luckily she can hear some of it. 

“While, I don’t allow myself to become involved with agents’ _personal_ lives, it has come to my attention that there have been some security _breaches_ ,” J’onn says sounding very serious. Kara can’t help but wince because she’s heard the same tone with Jeremiah once or twice before. 

“What’re you referring to?” Lucy asks immediately sounding concerned. 

There’s a low squeak of a chair and Kara can only imagine it’s someone shifting in their seat. 

“Your missions outside of the DEO have come under scrutiny, Lucy.”

A pause. _That’s never good._ Kara can practically hear them holding their breaths.

Then J’onn goes on. “After Myriad, I understand that our roles as directors have shifted to accommodate Supergirl’s more inclusive role here in National City. While I have been here to supervise, you have been able to recover artifacts in undisclosed locations. I understand that distance between--” J’onn clears his throat awkwardly “-- _significant others_ may be quite taxing. However, there are clearance levels that each agent is appropriated to.”

_ Significant others?? _

“Wait, J’onn are you trying to say--” Lucy sounds alarmed only to be interrupted once again.

“Like I said, I do not try to involve myself in our agents’ personal lives. However, the importance of your work needs to remain on a need to know basis. I’m sure that you _both_ understand that.”

_Both of them need to understand that? What is going on?_ Kara asks herself as she intently listens. 

“J’onn, whatever you think is going on---there’s nothing--” Alex finally speaks up and Kara is surprised at how flustered she sounds just speaking. Alex’s denial is cut short and Kara can practically imagine J’onn’s knowing face. 

_ But wait, that would mean.... _

“You don’t need to deny it, Alex,” J’onn goes on. “It would be pointless to.” He is a Green Martian after all.

“J’onn--” 

“Lucy, like I said, your personal lives are your personal lives. It hasn’t affected your job thus far--either one of you. I just wanted to make sure that we are all at an understanding. Lucy’s location is on a need to know basis, do we understand?”

Kara doesn’t understand.

There are simultaneous, “ _Yessirs_ ” from both women. 

J’onn thanks them for their time before sending them on their way.

Kara gasps to herself, unsure of where she should go next. Without thinking she launches herself up to the ceiling and presses herself against it as Alex and Lucy exit J’onn’s office.

There’s a frantic look on her sister’s face as she looks at the director. 

“How did he even _think_ to ask?” Alex asks, completely alarmed. “I thought we were being _careful_!” 

Lucy looks completely unruffled as she puts her hands on Alex’s upper arms. “We _are_ being careful but clearly, _someone_ got a little bit curious about where I’ve been.” 

Kara holds her breath. _Oh god, Lucy knows it’s me. She’s going to kill me._

“What’re we going to do? Who knows how many other people are going to start asking around?” 

Lucy steps closer to Alex. Kara’s eyes widen at the close proximity her sister lets Lucy near her. Lucy reaches up to smooth Alex’s hair gently. Kara feels the need to look away from the intimate moment but considering there’s not too many places to look clinging to a ceiling.

“We’ll be fine, Alex, you’re over worrying about this whole thing. If this wasn’t an isolated incident I’m sure J’onn wouldn’t have been the one to sit down with us about this,” Lucy says calmly. 

“What if _everyone_ finds out about us?” 

Kara nearly loses focus on keeping herself up. _Us. There’s an_ **us** _between Alex and Lucy._ The only thing that goes through Kara’s mind is !!!!!!!!!!

“So what if they do?” Lucy responds cheekily as she bites her lip.

_ Oh my god, is Lucy flirting with my sister?! _

“Be serious,” Alex practically begs. “I can’t be that girl that sleeps with the director.”

“You’re sleeping with Lucy?!” Kara blurts out, completely losing focus on keeping herself clung up to the ceiling and falling straight onto the well polished floors with a **thump**. 

The two women pull apart as Kara hits the ground. 

“Kara!” Alex yells in surprise. 

Kara picks herself up quickly to see Alex’s flushed face. She’s so dead. 

“What’re you doing here?” Alex quickly asks. 

Kara pauses, remembering that terribly awkward time she’d walked in on Alex kissing Reese Adams in a closet at Jenna Harper’s party---that didn’t end well and she doesn’t expect this to either.

Lucy just smiles to herself next to Alex. She places a hand on the small of Alex’s back before looking at Kara. “She’s the isolated incident I was talking about.”

“Oh god...I’m definitely in trouble,” Kara says more to herself than to the two women. 

Lucy looks sympathetically to Kara before looking at Alex, who is putting two and two together. 

“ _You_ talked to J’onn?” Alex practically bellows as she advances on her sister. “What were you thinking?!” 

“What was I thinking? What’re you thinking? You and Lucy are--” Kara motions her hands between the two women before bringing her hands together to describe the fact that they’re doing--- _whatever_ \---with each other. “How was I supposed to know you were a _thing_? I just wanted to know where Lucy’s been and why you were being all weird and stuff!”

“Oh my god! Kara! I’m going to _kill_ you!” Alex yells as she lunges for Kara. 

Kara screams in fear as she rushes down the halls, using her speed to disappear out of sight before Alex has a chance to grab onto her. Even as she runs she can hear Alex. 

“ _Kara, get back here_!” Alex’s voice rings loudly in her head.

_Nope. Nope. Nooope._ On the list of things Kara did not intend to find out, Alex sleeping with Lucy was probably the first thing on the list. All she wanted to was what Lucy has been up to and where she’s been, not who she’s been secretly dating. 

“ _That’s it. I am going to get that exoskeleton and hunt you down_ ,” Alex threatens. 

Kara shakes her head. She’s definitely not going back now. It’s one thing when Alex tries to give her a noogie as a teenager, but it’s definitely another thing when she’s going to have that exoskeleton on. 

_ Why did my sister have to start dating my best friend? _

**Author's Note:**

> also at my tumblr nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
